


Draumekvila

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: Lovleg (Norway), Lovleg (TV Norway), Lovleg (TV)
Genre: AU where things are a little easier?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Nature, Smut, draumekvila, heat of the moment, natur, not so explicit, venner til kjæraster
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: “Eg har aldri vore her før,” innrømmer ho etter ei stund.Gunnhild smiler. Møter blikket hennar. “Ein gong må vere den første.”Luna fnys, men held blikket til Gunnhild og smiler, ho òg.Ein gong må vere den første.Tar ho feil, eller hermer Gunnhild etter ho, akkurat no?Det ernokoder imellom dei, er det ikkje? Ein tone som strekkjer seg mellom dei og skjelv. Ein melodi som summar under huden. Det er vel ikkje berre noko Luna innbiller seg? Luna trur ho kan sjå noko i auga til Gunnhild, men ho er ikkje sikker.***Luna blir med Gunnhild for å hjelpe ho å ta nokre bilete fra Trivselsskogen og Draumekvila. Ting skjer.





	Draumekvila

**Author's Note:**

> Såeh. Eg har ikkje skrive på nynorsk på mange år, så eg er mildt sagt rusten. Men eg måtte berre prøve meg. Lovleg startar jo opp att no, med Luna i hovudrollen. Og før alle skip seglar avgårde eller kjem i hamn vil eg skrive dette. 
> 
> Det kjenst i grunnen rett å poste denne no i forbinding med Femslash February. Så, slå eit slag for femslash i februar, folkens! 
> 
> Karakterane er ikkje over 18, så eg kan åtvare om at eg har skrive ei litt heit scene, sjølv om den ikkje er for eksplisitt. Viss det ikkje er noko for deg, styr unna. 
> 
> Eg har ikkje fått nokon til å lese gjennom dette, og, som sagt, eg kan ikkje nynorsk så godt lenger, så eg blir veldig glad viss du seier ifrå om noko skurrar. Kanskje er grammatikken heilt feil? Konstruktiv kritikk er heilt innafor, òg!
> 
> [Sjekk ut denne herlege editen Elina har laga!](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/post/186485829755/tristealven-this-is-for-you)

Ei strofe surrar på repeat i hovudet til Luna, ei som ikkje vil sleppe taket. Luna veit ikkje om tonene er noko det kan bli ein song av, men kanskje ho kan spele strofa for nokon og finne det ut.

Ho sit i trappa utanfor leilegheita til Gunnhild og dei andre. Halvveges nede og halvveges oppe. Midt imellom, på ein måte, eller ingen stader.

Ho ventar.

Gunnhild kjem snart.

Luna veit at ho ikkje kan leggje for mykje i det. Det er berre det at det er noko spesielt med Gunnhild. Ho er så søt, og smart, og morosam. Modig. Ho er full pakke, liksom. Det er som om ho skin med eit lys som er djupt, djupt inne i ho, og som berre eit fåtal personar får sjå.

Og så er ho så omtenksam på eit vis, og ho rører ved Luna, og er nær. Ikkje sånn heile tida, så klart, men innimellom. Ei hand snik seg inn i Luna si, eller ei arm legg seg rundt ryggen hennar, eller ho gir Luna ein varm klem, og Luna klarer ikkje å gløyme det. Nett som med den strofen i hovudet. Minnene spinn og surrar og vil ikkje sleppe taket.

Luna lukkar auga. I trappa er det roleg, men aldri heilt stille. Ho lenar panna mot veggen og lyttar til lydane i huset. Nokon ler. Stilnar. Så er det nokon som speler musikk, berre nokre tonar. Alex, kanskje? Det slamrar i skapdører. Luna kan høyre skritt inne frå leilegheita til Gunnhild og dei andre, men Luna bankar ikkje på. Ho ventar heller til Gunnhild kjem ut denne gongen.

Ho liker å sitje sånn og lytte til lydane.

Ho liker Gunnhild, òg.

Luna har i grunnen alltid likt Gunnhild, heilt sia ho dukka opp på Firda den første skuledagen. Ho visste ikkje at det var Gunnhild den gongen, så klart, berre ei lyshåra jente kledd i gult. Luna hadde sete der på benken i sola, og ei lita stund hadde ho trudd at den lyshåra jenta i den gule jakka ville kome bort og seie hei, men så hadde ho berre gjort ein u-sving, før ho svingte av igjen og sveiv vekk. Ei varm kjensle hadde gått gjennom Luna med det same. Det var liksom noko hjelpelaust men òg sterkt over jenta. Ho verka så ekte, på eit vis. Luna hadde undra om andre kunne sjå korleis ho skein.

Ei skapdør slamrar der inne frå leilegheita igjen, og Luna opner auga. Ho skiftar stilling og kjenner at ho sit litt vondt på den harde trappa. Luna er litt spent, òg. Ikkje at ho eigentleg har noko å vere spent eller nervøs for, anna enn det at ho aldri veit heilt kor ho har Gunnhild. Eller seg sjølv, for den delen.

Luna liker å erte Gunnhild, og flørte med ho, men ho veit ikkje heilt om Gunnhild er klar over det. At Luna flørtar. At ho har gjort det lenge.

Luna hadde høyrd om Gunnhild dagane etter skulestarten. Torstein hadde prata om «ho derre Gunnhild» som «heilt sikkert var klar for action». _My little horney_ , liksom. Ikkje at Luna hadde dømt Gunnhild for det ho høyrde. Ryktene var jo berre… rykte. Og kva spelte dei for rolle, uansett? Luna hadde nok gjort verre ting.

Uansett tok det ikkje lang tid før Luna la to og to saman og skjøna at jenta i gult var den same Gunnhild som Sara og Alex delte leilegheit med. Luna blei enno meir nysgjerrig. Det var ikkje lett å vete kva ho skulle tru på. Nokre sa at Gunnhild var ein nørd. Andre sa at ho var rar. Og Alex sa fint lite. Det var irriterande, men Luna måtte innrømme at Alex var fin sånn. Han sa ikkje så mykje, men når han sa noko, så var det ofte viktig, og rett.

Døra går opp og riv Luna ut av tankane. Luna reiser seg opp frå den harde trappa og strekkjer seg. Smiler mot døropninga.

“Hei!” smiler Gunnhild og alt er gult og lyst som sola. Ho gjev Luna ein varm klem og ler litt. Så tar ho eit steg attende. Blikket hennar glir raskt over Luna. “Der er du, jo! Du… du ser… du ser bra ut.”

“Ja?” Luna retter litt på jakka og den blå luva. Ho kan ikkje hjelpe for at ho blir sjarmert. Gunnhild får ho alltid til å smile.

“Ja. Du ser no alltid bra ut.” Gunnhild vert litt raud i kinna. Ho dytter ein flik av det lyse håret bak øyret og sett si eiga luve betre på plass.  “Eg meiner… ja. Skal vi gå?”

“Ja, kom igjen,” smiler Luna. “Eg har venta lenge nok.” Ho byrjar å gå ned trappa.

Gunnhild vert hektisk, byrjar å snakke på innpust og utpust. “Å, er eg sein? Menneh eg berre… Sara trengte hjelp til noko, og...”

“Nei, nei, du er ikkje sein,” smiler Luna. Ho _har_ venta, men ikkje fordi Gunnhild er sein, og ho har i grunnen venta lenger enn den tida ho har sete her i trappa. Ho har venta, fordi Gunnhild har blitt akkurat som den strofa som går på repeat i hovudet. Ho slepp berre ikkje taket.

Dei tråkker ut i snøen og kulda, og sola er allereie låg. Alt det lyse og kvite stikk i auga.

“Eg gløymde solbrillene mine,” sukkar Luna. Ho kjenner med eitt at det ikkje freistar så mykje å gå tur. “Skal vi ikkje gå inn att?" spør ho, og berre nesten på fleip. "Kan sikkert ta nokre fine bilete inne óg?”

“Nei, det kan vi ikkje.” Gunnhild dulter borti ho med skuldra og smiler. Luna møter smilet med sitt eige smil, og dreg han ikkje lenger. Ho veit ikkje heilt kva det er med Gunnhild, men _noko_ er det; noko som trekkjer i Luna og syng i ho som ein gøymd melodi.

Gunnhild har det med å dukke opp overalt, òg. Luna gløymer aldri kor fortapt Gunnhild såg ut då ho forvilla seg inn på drama-workshopen. Luna var jo ikkje en gong meint å vere der. Ho hadde steppa inn for ei anna ei i dramaklassen og så… Vel, så vart det berre slik.

Luna hadde lege der på golvet med dei andre og hadde prøvd å kjenne på musikken og på seg sjølv eller kva det no var dei prøvde på. Gunnhild hadde tumla inn i mørkeret og inn i musikken og Luna hadde reist seg opp fra golvet.

Ho tenkte ikkje. Det var nesten så ho var i ein transe då ho gjekk mot Gunnhild. Musikken var overalt rundt dei i mørkret og Luna kunne ikkje ta auga frå Gunnhild. Gunnhild sto der i regnbogefargane sine med store tårevåte auge.

Luna berre stira. Det var som om ho såg syner. Det var som ein draum.

Heilt til Sara gjekk bort til Gunnhild og braut trollbindinga.

Det var først etterpå at Luna kom på at ho hadde hatt maska si på, og at det heile måtte ha virka ganske rart for Gunnhild. Uverkeleg.

Vel, det _var_ rart, men Luna kjente det som det var ei meining med det heile. Etterpå fikk ho høyre at ex-kjærasten til Gunnhild hadde gjort det slutt. Varmen som gjekk gjennom ho var forvirrande. Og der og då skjøna ho at ho _likte_ Gunnhild, kanskje meir enn ho burde.

Det gjer ho kanskje fortsatt.

Luna og Gunnhild finn vegen gjennom snøen til Trivselsskogen. Det er spor i snøen på stien framfor dei, men ikkje nye spor. Snøen er kram under skoa, og lagar lyd. Luna undrar om Gunnhild fortsatt gret over ex-kjærasten iblant. Det verkar ikkje slik, i grunnen. Gunnhild verkar rolegare, og det har jo skjedd mykje sidan dei gjorde det slut.

Akkurat no verkar Gunnhild å ha hundre tankar på ein gong. Ho pratar om skogen og trea og no grip ho handa til Luna. “Eg er så glad for at du ville vere med, Luna. Eg har tenkt på å kome attende til Trivselsskogen og Draumekvila fleire gonger. Viss du kan hjelpe meg å ta fleire fine bilete, så er det knallbra!”

“Alex ville ikkje, eller?”

“Nei… eller jo, kanskje. Men han tipsa meg om deg. Viste meg bileta dine på Insta. Dei var så kule!”

“Takk. Dei er berre i svart-kvitt, da.”

Gunnhild ler. “Vel, det er no mykje kvitt her akkurat no, så det passar jo bra.” Ho ser seg rundt. “Herregud, det ser annleis ut her no når det er snø.”

Luna nikkar og smiler. Ho klarer verkeleg ikkje å stoppe smilet når ho er rundt Gunnhild.

Snøen er stille rundt dei. Verda er stille sjølv om det knirkar når dei går. Dei går gjennom skogen medan dei ser på alle hjarta som folk har hengt opp. Det er fint. Luna tar fleire bilete. Nokre av trea og hjarta og nokre av Gunnhild.

Det er verkeleg noko fredfylt over denne plassen. Luna merker at ho slepper skuldrene og slappar meir av.

“Eg har aldri vore her før,” innrømmer ho etter ei stund.

Gunnhild smiler. Møter blikket hennar. “Ein gong må vere den første.”

Luna fnys, men held blikket til Gunnhild og smiler, ho òg.

 _Ein gong må vere den første._ Tar ho feil, eller hermer Gunnhild etter ho, akkurat no?

Det er _noko_ der imellom dei, er det ikkje? Ein tone som strekkjer seg mellom dei og skjelv. Ein melodi som summar under huden. Det er vel ikkje berre noko Luna innbiller seg? Luna trur ho kan sjå noko i auga til Gunnhild, men ho er ikkje sikker.

“Berre ikkje sei at eg mister jomfrudommen eller noko.”

Det presser ein overraska latter ut av Gunnhild. “Herregud, Luna!”

Luna berre ler, og snik seg til å ta eit bilete av smilet til Gunnhild.

Det vert stille mellom dei medan dei går vidare.

“Sjå, der er månen!” seier Gunnhild med eitt. “Og sola har ikkje gått ned enno!”

Luna følgjer blikket hennar og ser den bleike månen på himmelen. “Jøss. Ja, det hender visst ganske ofte, at sola og månen er samstundes på himmelen.”

“Ja. Men det er jo eigentleg litt trist. Dei får liksom aldri treffast.”

“Kven? Sola og månen?” Luna sender Gunnhild eit langt blikk. “Du er klar over at det liksom ikkje hadde funka? Om sola møtte månen? Det er trass alt ein måne? Og ei stjerne?”

Gunnhild ler. “Kanskje hadde det ikkje funka. Men det høyrest no litt poetisk ut på eit vis.”

Luna ler, ho med. “Du er visst ein poet, du, Gunnhild,” seier ho, mjukt.

Dei tråkker opp trappa med alle hjarte-trinna, og det kjennest fint. Luna er glad ho får lov til å gjere dette med Gunnhild. Uansett kva som skjer etterpå. Uansett om Gunnhild er ei strofe som kan bli til ein song eller ikkje.

Når dei kjem opp til Draumekvila og til dagsturhytta som står der, kjennest det nesten som å kome heim. Dei ser ut over sjøen, fjella og himmelen, tar det pusen frå Luna. Ho ser utover vatnet. Sola har gått ned, men dei kan framleis sjå godt. Overflata speglar den mørkeblå himmelen, månen og huslysa som glitrer i kapp med Gunnhild.

“Såh. Har du vore her fleire gonger?” spør Luna. “Er du liksom… glad i naturen?”

“Ja, sjølvsagt eg er glad i naturen!” seier Gunnhild og ser på Luna som om ho spør om noko rart. Ho går bort til plattingen og lener seg mot rekkverket. “Eg har ikkje vore akkurat her så ofte. Men eg likar å gå turar.”

“Okei?” Luna lener seg mot rekkverket, ho òg.

“Ja. I naturen kan ein jo berre finne ein stad å sitje og leggje frå seg alt og berre vere med tre og gras, og unnskyld meg, men naturen pratar aldri om meg eller stikker eller er kjip.” Gunnhild trekkjer på skuldrene og ser utover. “Naturen dømmer ikkje, liksom.”

“Hm, ja, nei, det har du jo rett i.”

Luna kviler blikket på dei blå fjella og tenkjer seg om. Gunnhild fikk vel oppleve nok dømming, og av prat og tull dei første vekene ved Firda. Luna hugsar då Sara og Gunnhild dukka opp og spurte etter alkohol og... Gunnhild viste seg å vere… søt. Litt nørdete, men på ein søt måte. Og fortsatt skinnande. Luna hadde konkludert at ho mest sannsynleg streit, men ho var ikkje heilt sikker.

Luna blei no i alle fall invitert på bursdagsfesten saman med alle andre. Festen var ikkje så verst, sjølv om dei mest hadde berre kiwiøl. Og Gunnhild… vel, ho såg fantastisk ut. Det var tydeleg at Alex hadde dressa ho opp i glitter, strass og sminke. Ho var hot, men det var liksom ikkje heilt Gunnhild. I løpet av natta hadde Gunnhild forsvunne, og Luna såg ho ikkje på lenge. Da ho dukka opp att, gjekk ho arm i arm med Alex og var våt i kleda og hadde auge som skein.

Akkurat då hadde Luna kjent eit stikk av noko ho ikkje heilt ville kjenne på. Ho skulle ønske at ho kunne få auga til Gunnhild til å skine på den same måten.

Gunnhild dulter borti ho igjen. “Kva med deg?” spør ho, og no er ho i alle fall heilt seg sjølv. “Du har vore uvanleg stille i dag. Er alt bra?”

“Jo då.” Luna kjenner at ho blir varm i andletet. “Alt er bra. Eg berre… tenkjer på ting.”

Gunnhild nikkar, og snur seg mot ho. “Så. Er du glad i naturen, Luna?”

Luna må tenkje. “Mm det er kjekt å gå her med deg. Men eg er vel ikkje noko turmenneske. Fjorden og fjella rundt her er vakre, men eg blir ikke heilt lyrisk av den grunn, om du skjønar. Eg liker… rare og fine ting. Alt som er rart og fint. Det er liksom det eg liker å ta bilete av. Eller lage musikk om.”

Gunnhild nikkar. “Eg liker rare ting, eg òg. Men eg skriv om dei.” Ho blir stille ei stund. Så kjem det: “Eg trur berre at eg klarer å slappe betre av når eg er i naturen.” Ho ser raskt på Luna. “Eg stressar litt iblant. Eg har sånne.. øh… panikkanfall nokre gonger.”

 _Å._ Luna kjenner ein varme strømme gjennom kroppen. Gunnhild, som alltid skin som sola. Gunnhild, som alltid er så ekte og levande. Gunnhild gjev Luna ein bit av seg sjølv som Luna aldri kunne ha gjetta seg til. “Å. Øh. Eg er lei for det.” Ho bit seg i leppa, og skulle ønske ho fant nokre betre ord.

Gunnhild trekkjer på skuldrene. “Eg ville berre at du skulle vite det. No når vi byrjer å bli litt kjent, liksom.”

Luna veit ikkje kva ho skal seie. Det sprengjer på i brystet av varme.

“Det er betre no, altså. Eg meiner, eg vil ikkje at du skal tru at eg er heilt… sprø. Det tok berre litt tid å finne ut av ting. Og eg har ikkje funne ut av alt. Liksom… Korleis tar ein vekk kjensla om ein veit den er feil men den er der for det?”

Luna svelgjer, og tenkjer på kjensler som ho gjerne skulle bli kvitt om ho kunne. Det blir for mykje. For nære. “Nei, korleis gjer ein det?”

“Eg veit ikkje. Tenk om ein kunne ha ein knapp, liksom. I panna. Eg trur eg skal finne opp ein sånn knapp.”

Luna slepp ut pusten. Ho må le litt. “Herregud, du er en nørd, Gunnhild” seier ho og dultar borti ho med armbågen. “Men du er favorittnørden min, då.”

Gunnhild himlar med auga. Men ho er raud i kinna, og ho smiler.

“Dessutan kan det jo vere at kjenslene er der av ein grunn,” fortset Luna. “Berre litt for mykje, liksom. Kanskje du berre treng ein volumknapp.”

“Mm.” Gunnhild nikkar. “Du kan jo ha rett i det.”

Det vert stille ei stund. Stilla kjenst fin saman med Gunnhild

Luna kjem på at det er fyrste gongen dei finn på noko saman, berre dei to. Ja, bortsett frå den gongen Gunnhild ferska ho på Rema 1000, så klart. Det var jo ikkje akkurat slik at Luna fikk vist seg frå si beste side den dagen. Men ost var berre føkkings dyrt! Og Gunnhild hadde ikkje dømd ho. Gunnhild hadde berre ledd litt, og ikkje kjøpt det då Luna prata om alt som var urettvist i samfunnet.

Mange ting var urettvise, men det var ikkje derfor Luna stal osten.

Gunnhild hadde skjøna det, og Luna hadde likt Gunnhild såg rett igjennom ho, og at ho var så _ekte_.

Og så svolten på å leve, òg. Gunnhild og Luna hadde sete i sola og slikka i seg is og snakka om første gongar og…

Luna berre måtte terge Gunnhild litt, og sette ho samen med Ivar. For sjølv om ho likte Gunnhild, virka det jo som om Gunnhild var mest interessert i gutar. Og vel, Ivar trengte å få tankane over på nokon annan.

Det funka visst ikkje heilt, viste det seg. Men det kom noko bra ut av det på eit anna vis. Gunnhild vart ven med både Ivar og Alex, og snart fekk ho fleire vener.

Gunnhild hadde visst forelska seg i han kristne fyren, òg, på den tida, utan at det førte fram.  

Luna hadde heldt seg unna ei stund. Ikkje at ho unngikk Gunnhild men ho berre fokuserte på andre ting. Måtte liksom puste. Og så hadde ho jo musikken sin å tenkje på. Og skulen.

Gunnhild stressa visst fælt med karakterane sine i den perioden der. Og hang med Sara. Luna prøvde å ikkje bry seg, men ho høyrde jo eitt og anna når Torstein eller Sara var innom. Ho håpa at Gunnhild hadde det fint.

Men så møtte Luna Gunnhild der på toalettet på skulen. Og Gunnhild hadde vore so avkledd på eit vis, og sårbar. Og ho spurde om Luna syntest ho var svak.

Luna måtte sei det som det var. Ho syntest ikkje at Gunnhild var svak. Gunnhild var ei av dei sterkeste personane ho kjente til. Ho sa ikkje det. Men ho sa at Gunnhild var _søt_.

Gunnhild hadde smilt.

Så var det den festen. Eller, fest og fest, men dei drog ein sofa opp i åsen. Heile gjengen var med. Og Gunnhild hadde ledd, og heldt ho i handa. Lagt ei arm rundt ryggen hennar. Luna prøvde alt ho kunne å ikkje bry seg for mykje med det. Men ho hadde tenkt at kanskje, _kanskje…_

Og no står dei her, medan det vert mørkare rundt dei. Men det lyser både frå Draumekvila og frå husa langt der nede.

Dei ser utover på is og hav som møtest. Gunnhild står der i kulda og skin. Ho står lysande i halvmørkret. Luna vil møte Gunnhild sånn som månen aldri møter sola, men sånn som isen og havet møtest. Ho skjelv, og veit ikkje heilt om det berre er på grunn av kulda.

“Det er fint,” seier ho, i mangel på noko betre å seie. “Men kaldt.”

Gunnhild møter blikket hennar; smiler. Noko nytt glitrar i auga hennar. “Kom,” seier ho, og tar handa til Luna. “Det er kanskje litt mildare her inne.”

Luna følgjer Gunnhild bort til hytta. Dei sett fra seg skoa utforbi. Attmed døra finn dei to korger med ullsokker og ulltøfler som dei tar på seg før dei går inn.

Gunnhild har rett, det er mildere der inne. Hytta er ikkje stort meir enn ein stad å setje seg, men Luna liker ho.

“Tenk at hytta er open for alle,” seier Gunnhild. Entusiasmen skin i auga hennar. “Sjå kor mange som har strikka og hekla sitteunderlag og tepper og greier.” Ho lar hendene stryke over nokre av tinga. “Og sjå alle bøkene!”

“Ja, det er ganske stilig. Litteratur til folket.” Luna ser på alle fargane og veit ho ikkje kan ta svartkvite bilete denne gongen. Ho knipsar nokre bilete av bøkene. Det er mest barnebøker, og alt er på nynorsk. Eit lite bibliotek ute i skogen. Ho liker det.

“Og sjå på utsikta! Her kan vi få nokre supre bilete, ikkje sant?!” spør Gunnhild. Ho står borte med vindauget og ser ut.

“Mm, ja.” Luna lurer seg til å ta eit bilete av ho. Så skakkar ho på hovudet, og trekkjer pusten. “Du er søt, Gunnhild,” seier ho. “Altfor søt.”

Gunnhild mumlar noko, som om ho repeterer for seg sjølv det Luna seier. Ho svelgjer. Dei stirer på kvarandre.

“Kva er det eigentleg du treng bileta til?” spør Luna, for å lette litt på stemninga.

Gunnhild blunkar. “Øh, det er ein skuleoppgåve. Vi skal skrive dikt og finne illustrasjonar til dei.”

“Dikt? Får eg høyre?”

Gunnhild fiklar med den gule telefonen sin. Ser på han. Opnar han og blar i ein av appane.  “Nei, eg trur ikkje…” Ho sukkar. “Eg har nokre ting her i notata mine, menneh…”

“Gjev meg han,” seier Luna kjapt, før ho eigentleg rekker å tenkje seg om. Ho plukkar telefonen ut av hendene til Gunnhild. “Lat meg sjå.”

Gunnhild sperrer opp auga og hiv seg etter telefonen. “Vent nei, Luna, herregud, han er min, kva gjer du? Du kan ikkje… Luna?!”

Luna berre ler og gjer seg til mens ho spring vekk. “Ikkje sei kva eg ikkje kan gjere, eg vil gjere det eg vil!” Ho sklir med ullsokkane på det glatte tregolvet.

Gunnhild spring etter ho og hopper på ho så dei både sklir og ramlar i golvet. “Luna! Ikkje –”

Gunnhild er ein varm og sprellande bylt over Luna, men Luna vert stille medan ho stirer på telefonen. Visst er det notata til Gunnhild. Og eit av notata heiter…

_Kva faen?_

“Til Luna?” spør ho, og kjenner korleis hjartet byrjar å slå hardt. “Har du skrive til meg? Er det eit brev? Eller eit… dikt?”

Gunnhild stirer på ho med store auge, utan å seie eit ord.

Luna opnar notatet, men så er Gunnhild over ho og når tak i telefonen. Ho er så nær at Luna kan sjå detaljene i vippane hennar.  “Ikkje…” Gunnhild er rød i kinna, og no ser ho mesta fortvila ut. “Luna, det er berre…”

“Får eg ikkje?” Hjartet til Luna banker så hardt og fort at det nesten gjør vondt. Luna kan likevel ikkje halde eit lite smil inne. Uansett kva dette betyr, må det vere en bra ting at Gunnhild har skrive til ho. “Eg må jo lese det når du har skrive det til meg,” seier ho.

Gunnhild protesterer ikkje meir. “Det er berre tankar,” seier ho.

Luna les. Det er eit dikt.

 _Dikt til Luna_ , står det. _Utkast._

Luna les. Blunkar og les ein gong til.

Det er eit enkelt dikt, om noko kvardagsleg. Rett fram. Men orda brenn likevel. _Du_ , står det. _Eg. Eg vil._ Og: _Skal vi?_

Orda er som ein song.

Dei syng i Luna, og ho skulle ønske ho kunne tonesette dei. Ho skulle ønske ho kunne høre Gunnhild seie dei. Synge dei.

Ho kviskrer; ho kan ikkje anna. “Det er… så fint!”

Gunnhild stirer på ho. “Synst du?”

Dei sit der i det kalde rommet og ser på kvarandre Luna undrar på om diktet har den meininga ho håper på.

“Eg meiner ikkje å… eg håper ikkje alt blir kleint, no,” byrjar Gunnhild. Ho er rød i kinna, og ser på hendene sine. “Det diktet, det er berre…”

“Ikkje sei _berre_ ,” bryt Luna av. “Det er perfekt. Eg liker det.”

Gunnhild svelgjer. “Gjer du?”

“Ja.” Luna trekkjer pusten. Tenkjer at no, no får det breste eller bere. “Eg liker deg, Gunnhild. Faktisk så... trudde eg at du visste det. Eg har ikkje akkurat vore diskret.”

Mørkret spelar kring dei der ute, men andletet til Gunnhild er varmt og smilande i det mjuke lyset inne i hytta. Auga hennar glitrar. Luna kan ikkje halde seg lenger. Ho trekkjer Gunnhild nærare. Kysser ho. Munnen til Gunnhild er mjuk og varm. Og auga skinande.

“Eg liker deg og,” kviskrar Gunnhild.

Gleda strømmer gjennom kroppen til Luna og får det til å synge i ho. Dei opnar munnane mot kvarandre og kysser og kysser og dei pressar seg mot kvarandre og Luna gløymer kor ho er.

“Trur du andre kan kome?” spør Gunnhild mellom kyssa. Pusten hennar går fort og det er ein ny glød i auga hennar. Ein glød som gjer Luna tung i kroppen.

“Eg veit ikkje,” innrømmer Luna. Ho let hendene gli over ryggen til Gunnhild. “Bryr vi oss?”

“Nei,” pustar Gunnhild. “Vi bryr oss ikkje, ikkje no.”

Luna trekkjer pusten og ler litt. “Ikkje no,” seier ho. Ho ser spørjande på Gunnhild når ho let den eine handa søke varm hud under jakka og genseren til Gunnhild.

Gunnhild kysser Luna og let sine eigne hender søkje seg fram over den mjuke huden til Gunnhild.

Gunnhild skjelv.

“Du er varm,” mumlar Luna mellom kyssa. “Og det er fint, for eg frys.”

“Kom her,” kviskrar Gunnhild og dreg et hekla teppe over dei. “Kryp nærare inntil meg.”

Luna kryp nærare inntil og kjenner varmen. Dei kysser og kysser og lemmene til Luna vert tunge og varme under hendene til Gunnhild. Hendene til Gunnhild er faste men lette på same tid. Dei smyg under kleda og legg seg over den heite huden til Luna, stryk over ho og er svalande og brennande på ein gong.

Luna vil kjenne hud mot hud, men det er for kaldt til å kle seg heilt naken. Men heldigvis ikkje for kaldt til å krype nærare og stikke hender inn under kleda. Ikkje for kaldt til å vere tett, tett og nære.

Håret til Gunnhild fell vakkert når ho lener hovudet bakover og lukker auga. Luna stikk den kalde nasen sin mot nakkegropa til Gunnhild og drar inn lufta av ho medan fingrane finn vegen ned i buksa og under truselinningen.

Gunnhild er varm og våt og dei kysser og presser mot kvarandre og hendene finn veg alt djupare inn mot kjernen i kvarandre. Luna pustar og Gunnhild pustar og dei kysser og pustar og klenger seg til kvarandre.

Gunnhild er god og vill og varm heilt til botnen. Luna svimlar. Den varme hula strammer rundt fingrane medan Luna kjenner korleis ho sjølv strammer rundt fingrane til Gunnhild og dei pustar og pustar og Luna skjelv og varmen bølgjer gjennom henne og veks og veks og eit augneblink frys alt.

Krampa rykkjer gjennom kroppen hennar og får ho til å støne høgt. Gunnhild presser seg nærare og med eitt er det ho som frys til, og ho som rykkjer.

Etterpå pustar dei og ler og ser på kvarandre. Gleda strømmer mellom dei og gjennom dei. Alt er berre varmt og salig. Luna klamrar seg til Gunnhild og kjenner korleis pusten sakte roar seg. Ho held det blå blikket til Gunnhild og dei ligg tett inntil kvarandre og smiler.

“Vi bør vel kome oss ned att,” seier Gunnhild, og stryk Luna over håret, “- før vi blir for kalde.” Ho er raud i kinna.

“Ja,” nikkar Luna, og undrar kva det tyder, dette. Kven er Luna for Gunnhild? Er ho noko spesielt, eller berre _ein gong må vere den første_? Ho trekkjer pusten idet dei både reiser seg og retter på kleda. “Er vi…? Er du…? Skal vi…?”

Gunnhild ser på ho. Ho ser nervøs ut, men er klår i blikket. “Ja, kva er vi?” spør ho. “Eg har visst hatt litt lett for å tru at ting kan vere meir når det ikkje er meir.” Ho smiler litt, og trekkjer pusten. “Men det går fint. Eg overlever det om du ikkje liker meg på den måten.”

Ho set hendene i sida, men kunne like gjerne ha kryssa dei framfor bringa. Ho stikk fram haka, mest som i trass. _Kva vil du?_ seier heile kroppen hennar.

Orda til Gunnhild syng i Luna og får hjartet hennar til å rase av garde. Er Gunnhild verkeleg ei strofe som kan bli til ein song? Ho bit seg i leppa. “Vi _er_ meir. Okei? Eg liker deg, Gunnhild. Såh. Vi kan prøve dette. Om du vil.”

“Ja?” Auga til Gunnhild skin, og ho slepp hendene ned. “Er vi liksom… kjæraster?”

Luna er tørr i halsen og må svelgje. “Ja. Om du vil.”  

Gunnhild tar eit steg fram, og smiler bredt. “Så klart eg vil.” Ho seier det som om det er sjølvsagt, og merker ikkje korleis alt syng i Luna, og presser på.

Gunnhild vil det same. _Ho vil det same!_

Luna kunna ha ropt det ut, og hoppa og dansa i glede og villskap. Ho gjer ikkje det, men ho klarer ikkje å halde inne smilet. “Fint,” pustar ho.

Gunnhld ler, og latteren hennar er som musikk. “Ja, fint, det,” seier ho. “Og du er min.”

Luna må kysse ho ein gong til. Ho drar Gunnhild tett inntil seg, finner munnen hennar. Leppene hennar er varme og mjuke og gleda strøymer gjennom kroppen.  

Gunnhild trekkjer seg attende, stryk Luna gjennom håret og møter blikket hennar. “Veit du, første gongen eg gjekk gjennom skogen her så fant eg ein lapp som hang på eit tre. Det stod: _Ein kan ikkje elske andre før ein lærar seg å elske seg sjølv._ ”

“Mm mange seier det.”

“Ja. Men først blei eg litt irritert. For eg hadde jo elska andre, sjølv om eg framleis ikkje visste heilt kva eg tenkte om meg sjølv. Men eg tror eg skjønar det litt betre no.”

Luna sukkar når Gunnhild kysser ho på kinnet og ho kjenner varmen sprer seg gjennom kroppen. “Gjer du?” Ho lar handa stryke over kinnet til Gunnhild. Let fingrane leike med hårlokkene i tinningen.

“Mm ja. Eg måtte finne ut meir om kven eg var og kva eg ville før… vel, før eg såg deg tydeleg. Om du skjønar?”

Luna held blikket til Gunnhild og nikkar. Orda til Gunnhild rører ved noko djupt, djupt der inne og ho veit ikkje heilt kva det tyder. “Eg er ikkje sikker på om eg veit kven eg er enno,” innrømmer ho.

Det er så mykje ho ikkje veit. Det einaste ho veit akkurat no, er at ho vil dette. _Dei to._ Ho treng ikkje å vente lenger. Alt anna er usikkert.

“Jah,” seier Gunnhild mjukt. “Det er vel greit. Er det ikkje?”

Varmen strøymer gjennom Luna sår ho ser korleis auga hennar skin. “Jo. Akkurat no er alt greit.” Luna leggjer merke til at Gunnhild skjelv litt. Det er kaldt, og det byrjer å bli seint. Ho dreg Gunnhild inntil seg og nikkar mot døra. “Skal vi…?”

“Ja.”

Dei smiler til kvarandre medan dei drar på seg luvene som datt av i basketaket på golvet, og bytter ut ullsokkane med skoa sine.

Luna smyg ei arm rundt ryggen til Gunnhild når dei går ut og set kursen heim att. Lyden av Gunnhild sin pust blandar seg med Luna sin i det stille mørkret. Det finst ikkje ord meir. Berre dei to, snøen og skogen. Men Luna held Gunnhild tett og veit at ho er akkurat der ho er meint å vere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Takk for at du leste! Eg blir glad om du fortel meg kva du synst, både på godt og vondt.
> 
> Eg er på Tumblr som [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) og på Instagram som [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)


End file.
